


the past me, didn’t know how to cherish you (当时的我，不懂得怎么珍惜你）

by luneist



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist
Summary: when daniel hears seongwoo’s words, he realises it’s too late.





	the past me, didn’t know how to cherish you (当时的我，不懂得怎么珍惜你）

**Author's Note:**

> the chinese version (orig) is posted too! this is an english-translated one! if u can read chinese, check out the orig! this is just a simple translation.

2012, 25TH AUGUST

“seongwoo, daniel isn’t going to celebrate your birthday with you?” minhyun asks the birthday boy with an amiable tone. seongwoo lifts his head up, a slight smile displayed on his face, and quietly answers, “daniel’s busy. he can’t afford time to celebrate my birthday with me.” “wow, there’s even such boyfriend like this? simply unbelievable! leaving his boyfriend at home and deciding to do his own things! i can’t believe daniel dares to do things like this!” minhyun was boiling with anger while a frown made its’ way onto his face. seongwoo emitted a chuckle, patting minhyun’s shoulder, comforting him, “don’t keep being so angry! daniel may really be busy, and disturbing him is the last thing i want to do. besides, in a relationship, one shouldn’t be so clingy!” 

minhyun rolled his eyes, pouting while talking to himself, “this guy must be heartless! seongwoo cares and is so good towards him, yet he doesn’t know to how cherish seongwoo! dancing is the only thing he spends time on! he doesn’t even care about seongwoo’s feelings!”

the night came, and seongwoo had sent minhyun home. he was waiting for daniel to come back home. a few hours had passed, but he hadn’t even see daniel’s shadow. “let’s text him, he didn’t get into trouble, right?” seongwoo tells himself as he whips out his phone, sending a text message to his boyfriend.

1.27AM, seongwoo  
baby, are you home yet? did something bad happen? call me, please? i’m really worried!

1.30AM, daniel  
sorry, there’s something wrong in the choreography. i have to fix it. go sleep first, good night.

“it’s no big deal that he wasn’t here since morning, but he didn’t even send a ‘happy birthday’, i can’t stand him anymore.” seongwoo pouts, the pain seeping into him.

1.31AM, seongwoo  
my bad for disturbing you. fighting! come back home earlier! good night. love you.

just like that, seongwoo carried the sad feelings with him to sleep.

2012 26TH AUGUST

“seongwoo, it’s already 11.30AM, wake up!” daniel shouted, gently shaking seongwoo’s shoulder. seongwoo groaned, “daniel, let me sleep for a while more! it’s the weekend today, i don’t have classes anyways!”

“but you need to wake up to prepare breakfast for me!” daniel throws his complaint, starting to shake seongwoo’s shoulder violently.

seongwoo’s face was red as if he was holding in his breath, anger engulfing his chest, and had an uncontrollable expression. he shouted, “kang daniel! why are you being so unreasonable? can’t you prepare your own breakfast? am i your boyfriend or your maid? it was my birthday yesterday, i could forgive you for being out the whole day, since minhyun was celebrating my birthday with me! but when i texted you, you didn’t even wish me a ‘happy birthday’! you don’t even care about my feelings! you only know how to attend to your own things!”

shock was written all over daniel’s face after he listened to seongwoo’s words. after a while, he regained his composure. “ong seongwoo, don’t you know i’m busy? isn’t minhyun, your best friend, accompnying you good enough? it’s just your birthday, why are you so calculative about it?”

“since you have no time for me, let’s break up.” seongwoo said coldly.

“fine!” daniel agreed, the offend in his voice noticeable. 

seongwoo packs his things, then looks over at daniel, twin trails of tears flowing down his face. “goodbye, i hope you learn to cherish your next other half.”

“bye.”

at that moment, daniel thought that the break up wouldn’t affect him.

2017 27TH JANUARY 

“hyung, let me introduce my friend to you!” woojin says, the happy tone in his voice evident, as he drags daniel to the balcony. “alright, alright! who is he?” daniel laughs while asking. by seeing woojin so pumped up, he felt pretty much the same.

“seongwoo hyung!” woojin shouts the name familiar to daniel as he stepped onto the balcony. is the person woojin is shouting for really ong seongwoo, his ex-boyfriend?

once that familiar ‘seongwoo’ turns around, daniel is rooted to the ground.

it was really the ong seongwoo he thought of.

this seongwoo had not much differences compared to the seongwoo 5 years ago. he still had a lean figure, a charming smile. the difference daniel could recognise was that he was holding hands with hwang minhyun instead of him.

“daniel?” seongwoo was shocked. minhyun frowns, tightening his grasp on his boyfriend’s hand. woojin, without any knowledge, happily exclaims, “ah! seongwoo hyung, you know daniel hyung?”

“yeah, he’s my ex-boyfriend.” seongwoo replies.

woojin’s eyes widens, and he quickly explaines, “ah! so it’s like that! i’m sorry, seongwoo hyung. daniel hyung didn’t mention your name to me before! daniel hyung, let’s go back! i don’t want to worsen things. i’m really sorry!”

“woojin, it’s alright. you don’t need to apologise.” seongwoo smiles gently. daniel feels the warmth entering his heart when he sees seongwoo’s smile. it’s still so bright, so gentle. daniel hadn’t seen it for ages. seongwoo turns his head to look minhyun, speaking affectionately, “dear, how about you go inside to rest? you must be tired. i asked you to come here to stand and chat and stargaze with me.” minhyun frowns, looking at daniel briefly before directing his gaze back on seongwoo. “but daniel is here.” minhyun argues quietly. seongwoo only smiles as he shakes his head, “it’s alright. i want to talk to him. go rest.”

minhyun remains silent, kissing seongwoo on the forehead and glares at daniel before following woojin back in.

seongwoo shortens the distance between them, asking, “so you came here too? are you woojin’s good friend?” daniel only nods his head, his words unable to come out of his throat.

the daniel from 5 years ago, thought that breaking up with seongwoo wouldn’t affect him. but in those 5 years, daniel had regretted every second to had made seongwoo make that decision. he looked at their photos everyday, his heart missing seongwoo.

“oh. what a coincidence.” seongwoo smiles.

“seongwoo. i miss you. return to me, please? the past me didn’t know how to cherish you. during those years, i regretted breaking up with you. i’m really sorry, can you please give me another chance? i promise i won’t be like what i was last time, only knowing how to attend to my things. i will care for your feelings, do things with you. what do you say?” daniel begs. although he had saw minhyun and seongwoo hold hands, he still wants to try.

seongwoo starts to cry after hearing daniel’s words. “daniel, when i shed tears telling you goodbye, you only said bye coldly. i wasn’t able to look at your cold eyes, but my heart was already shattered into pieces. now i’m with minhyun, and i’m really happy with him. my parents have also gave us their blessings. i’m really sorry, but we are holding our wedding ceremony in 2 weeks. he proposed to me last week. i hope you’re able to get over our past relationship, and find someone else who loves you. regardless of the gender, i hope you cherish him or her.” seongwoo says.

tears flow down again after daniel heard seongwoo’s words. minhyun had already proposed to seongwoo. he’s reminded of 5 years ago, where seongwoo said he wanted to marry daniel and daniel promised him that he would marry the older. now, seongwoo’s wish was fulfilled. but, he was married to minhyun.

seongwoo takes a look at his phone, apologising sadly, “sorry, minhyun’s calling for me. let’s talk next time. goodbye, daniel.” seongwoo squeezes daniel’s hand before going in.

just like that, seongwoo disappeared.

the past daniel, really didn’t know how to cherish seongwoo.

_“when loves come, it is of course happy. but, you have to pay for such happiness, and you also have to learn to accept disappointment, sadness and distance. then, life wouldn’t be so pure anymore.”_


End file.
